Stallion Transport
Allied Nations |role = Infantry transport |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 330 |armortype = Light Aircraft |trans = 6 |speed = 40 (flying) |turn = 5 |sight = 8 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:36 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = Air Force Command Headquarters |notes = * Invisible on enemy radar * Unaffected by firepower and speed buffs/debuffs * Level 2/medium passenger survivability rate (70% rookie, 80% veteran, 90% elite) * Surviving passengers will paradrop from the Stallion Transport when shot down |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Stallion Transport is the Allies' airborne infantry transport. Official description When the Bolsheviks took control of Russia after the October Revolution, they began to persecute religious followers as a part of the Communist manifesto, which had as ideological objective the removal of all religion. This resulted in thousands of people fleeing Russia to the United States. One of them was Igor Sikorsky, who later set up the well known Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation. The Stallion Transport is one of Sikorsky's finest transport helicopters and a standard in all Allied armies. Its large passenger capacity, coupled with radar invisibility, allows it to easily insert infantry battalions behind enemy lines. Just be wary of anti-aircraft fire, as the helicopter can't take too much.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Stallion Transport is the Allies' primary method of infantry transportation. Unlike the Borillo/Armadillo and Driller, they can fly, allowing them to transport infantry across any terrain quickly. They will land on any terrain except for uneven terrain and body of water. Another benefit that the Stallion Transport has is its invisibility on radar, allowing them to transport units undetected through a gap in the anti-air defenses, then deliver them into the heart of the base. The most common strategy is deploying either Tanya, squads of Navy SEALs or Engineers to cause a ruckus on the enemy base. However, they are unarmed and lightly armored so any anti-air will bring it down with ease. Appearances Act One * Stallion Transport is introduced as a buildable unit in Eagle Fly Free. * In Happy Birthday, Michael Dugan and his personal bodyguards will evacuate via a Stallion Transport before he assassinated by Morales after the destruction of the Alamo. Once if he enters it, the mission fails. * In Hammer to Fall, there is a Stallion Transport located in the prison camp, which will be used to carry the Spies. The player must keep it intact until the Mining Facility is infiltrated. Act Two * In Huehuecoyotl, Rahn will evacuate via a Stallion Transport guarded by several Archers after his task finished. * In the Covert Ops mission Obstinate, there is a Stallion Transport on the east island which will be used to carry the KI Scientists to the other island. It must be kept intact until reaching the other island. * In Power Hunger, Yunru will leave the map through a Stallion Transport if player spots her. Assessment Trivia * The Stallion Transport is the successor of [https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Command_%26_Conquer:_Red_Alert_2 Red Alert 2]'s NightHawk Transport, though the former is unarmed and the latter could only transport five infantry units instead of the Stallion's six. * The Stallion Transport's name is a reference to real-life CH-53 Stallion helicopters used by the U.S. military. See also * Borillo * Armadillo * Driller References zh:千里马运输直升机 Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Transports Category:Allied Nations